


Get over it!

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, avengerkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Tony was told to just "get over it" and one time he had silent support without having to reach out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HE

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt: [Tony - 5+1 discussion of past noncon (maybe underage?) "get over it."](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=46477826#t46477826)
> 
> Five times Tony was told to just "get over it" and one time he had silent support without having to reach out.

It had hurt. It had hurt so bad. He had begged HIM to stop but HE had only slapped his butt, grabbed his hips and moved faster, harder. He had tried to get away but HE was bigger, stronger. HE was a football-player and he, Tony, just a tiny geek with too much brain and too less life experience. He should've known it. He should've. He was a genius for fuck's sake. He should've known that the star quarterback never wanted _just_ hold hands. 

HE smacked his ass again, harder this time and then HE sped up and he could feel his own body betray him, felt his dick get half hard. When HE suddenly groaned, loud, and shot HIS load in his, Tony's body, he felt a tear run over his face. He wiped it away. He wouldn't want HIM to see him hurting so much. He wouldn't let HIM win. 

HE removed his dick, wiped it clean with Tony's shirt and when HE threw it at him he could see blood stains on it. HE had torn him. With a laugh HE left him, lying in his blood and HIS cum.

He met HIM again, two days later, together with HIS friends, team mates, followers, entourage. They laughed at him and Tony's face burned with shame. And when he flinched because HE was too close HE sniggered and grinned. “Come on, pussy boy, get over it!”


	2. DEAN

The DEAN had looked at him over the rim of his glasses and Tony had wanted to shrink in his chair. He was an intimidating man and when he folded his hands and leaned forward Tony had to swallow. 

“This is a serious allegation,” the DEAN had said. He had scrutinized him and Tony nodded.

“I know, sir,” he had answered, barely audible but the DEAN had heard him. He had tapped his thumb against his desk but didn't unfold his hands. 

“Are you sure that you want to do that, Mr. Stark?” the DEAN had asked and this time he pointed with his two fingers, still folded, at him. It seemed as if he would point an imaginary gun at him.

“Yes, that's what I want,” he had said, nodded but he wasn't sure anymore. The glance in the DEAN's eyes told him that he didn't believe him. Tony had the shirt in hand and placed it on the desk and the DEAN had stared at it as if it would bite him any moment. 

“You know it's his word against yours.” The DEAN had shoved the shirt away with a pencil and then sighed. 

“I know.” Tony's voice had been so small and he couldn't look at the man. He should've known that he didn't believe him.

“He's the quarterback and he has a girlfriend, you know, Mr. Stark.” The DEAN had stated and Tony knew that he wouldn't do anything against it. 

“Sir?” he had finally looked up at the DEAN questioningly and the older man had removed his glasses, cleaned them and put them back on.

“Think about it, Mr. Stark,” he had shoved his chair back and came around his desk and Tony had watched him carefully. “It will be a lot of fuss and in the end it's not sure that people believe you, you know? With your reputation...” he trailed of and when Tony opened his mouth to respond the DEAN continued. “Maybe it's better you forget about it. Talk to a shrink if you have to but... Get over it.”


	3. PARENTS

“Are you completely out of your mind, Anthony?” his FATHER had snarled and Tony had just gritted his teeth and had looked over to his MOTHER. But she had averted her eyes.

“It is...” he had started but his FATHER had interrupted him with a harsh gesture with his hand.

“Shut up! I don't want to hear it,” he had spat and had started to pace. “You're a disgrace, Anthony, do you know that?” his FATHER had glared at him.

“Dad, I...” he had tried again but once more he got interrupted. 

“Isn't it embarrassing enough that you're a fucking faggot, Anthony?” he had asked with his arms folded in front of his chest. “No, _you_ have to accuse the boy to have raped you as well.” 

“Dad, can I...” he had tried again.

“And then you have to run to the Dean and cry at his shoulder, for heaven's sake! What were you thinking?” his FATHER had said and his MOTHER had shaken her head, visibly displeased. 

“Dad, please...” he had tried to explain but his FATHER had raised his hand once more and cut him short.

“Do you have the slightest idea how embarrassing it is to get a call from your Dean that tells you that your _son_ accuses another boy to have raped him?” He had spat and then continued to pace. 

“But, Dad...” he had tried once more and then his FATHER had turned to him and had glared at him.

“Stop interrupting me, Anthony. I'm not done. Your mother and me, we haven't said a word when we discovered that you didn't study but fuck around all the time. We haven't said a word when the press reported about your alcohol and drug escapades even if you're not old enough to legally drink and we haven't said a word when you got caught driving without having a license. But that? That's enough. You bring disgrace to our family _and_ to our company!” he had turned to him and then pointed his finger at him. “You will apologize to that boy, Anthony, and you will take your false accusations back.”

“What? No...” he had started but his MOTHER had shaken her head again. 

“Shut up! You will apologize and then we will never talk about this, do you understand me, Anthony?” His FATHER had snapped. 

“Yes, sir,” he had hissed through his teeth and when his parents had left his room at the dorm his MOTHER had turned around, had cupped his face and had whispered. 

“I know that you haven't lied. But you know your father. You need to get over it.”


	4. OBIE

_Oh god, that's him!_ Tony had stared at the man for a full minute before he had realized that he couldn't breathe. He couldn't. He had to get out of here. Suddenly the walls were too close and the air was too thick and the people were too much. 

“I...” he had managed before he moved back a step, another step and then there was the wall. He had to get out. Out. Out! He needed air. 

“Tony, are you okay?” OBIE had asked and furrowed his brows. Tony had shaken his head and had looked at the man and then the guy apparently had recognized him, cocked his head and smirked. 

“I...” he had said and OBIE had turned to look in the same direction as Tony. He had touched the wall and tried to melt into it till OBIE had grabbed his arm and dragged him out. 

“What's wrong? You stared at that guy like you've seen a ghost, Tony,” he had said but Tony couldn't hear the slightest hint of concern. OBIE wasn't like that. 

“That... that man... did you invite him?” he had managed after a few minutes just trying to get his breath under control.

“He works for Tiberius Stone and I guess he's here with him,” OBIE had shrugged and Tony had searched for a chair or a bench but when there wasn't anything to sit on he just slid down to sit at the floor. 

“What the heck!” OBIE had snarled and grabbed Tony's arm, had dragged him to the men's room. 

“I can't go back in, Obie,” Tony had said. He had opened the tap, let water run into both his hands and had thrown it in his face.

“What do you mean you can't go back in. You're the host, Tony, you have to go in!” OBIE had pointed in the general direction of the ballroom but Tony had shaken his head again. 

“I _can't_! That's _him_ , Obie,” he had grabbed a towel and dried his face and then he had clutched the fabric just to have something in his hands. 

“Him? What... Oh! That guy... from college?” Of course OBIE knew about it. His father had told him about Tony's _false_ accusations. 

“Yes, that guy. I can't go back in. I can't face him,” he had said and then OBIE had shaken his head. 

“Get a hold of yourself and go back in! You are the host and you are the face of Stark Industries, don't forget that. What happened there at your college? That was ten years ago. Don't you think that was enough time to get over it?”


	5. PEPPER

“Tony, come on,” PEPPER had yelled through the door but he had refused to open it. He had had a few flashbacks lately and since then he had hidden in his lab. Only Dum-E and Butterfingers and You and Jarvis around him, no one to accuse him to be a wimp. He had refused to answer as well but he had forgotten that PEPPER had an override code. 

When the door had opened and she came in he had taken a deep breath to not turn around and press his back against the wall. 

“Talk to me, Tony,” PEPPER had said and he had shaken his head. 

“It was your idea for the lecture at your college and now you refuse to come out of your lab?” She had asked and rounded the table where he had worked and then placed her hands on it.

“You don't understand,” he had murmured and taken the soldering iron and bowed over the circuit board again. 

“Then tell me,” PEPPER had said and placed a hand on his arm. He had sighed and put the soldering iron away. 

“Something happened. There. At the college. And since you brought the date to my mind I can't get it out of my head.” He had pinched the bridge of his nose and put the goggles he had worn away before he went to the coffee maker to get more espresso. “I can't sleep, Pep. I haven't slept more than a few minutes at a time in the last two weeks.” 

“What happened?” She had asked and he had only looked at her and then apparently she understood. 

“Oh my god,” PEPPER had breathed and went over to him, had taken him in her arm. “What about this, I'll come with you. You hold your lecture and shake a few hands and stuff and then, when we're back, we find someone to help you,” PEPPER had said and Tony had stiffened in her arms and closed his eyes. “Someone who knows a way for you to get over it.”


	6. Clint

He can't remember what triggered the flashback but suddenly he couldn't breath, suddenly he was back _there_ and the hands on his body were _his_ hands, the cock in him was _his_. He whimpered and a tear ran over his face and then the hands were gone, the cock was gone.

“Shh,” a calm voice said at his ear and he knew the voice. It's Clint's voice. Strong arms pulled him into a hug, a hand stroked his hair. “'s okay,” the voice murmured, calm, soothing. “'s okay.” 

Clint was the first man since _him_ and how could he not fall in love with him? He was attractive and witty, he loved the same music and the same movies, he loved classic cars and he was simply perfect. And when Tony had asked him for a date he had only smiled and agreed. It was the best first date in his life, burgers in a hole-in-the-wall joint and a drive-in movie, beer in a shady bar and the best ice-cream in New York. He never had had so much fun at a first date. 

When Tony had said he wanted to take it slow Clint had accepted it without complains, had just kissed him and told him to take as much time as he needed. That had been four months ago. 

And today Tony had said that he wanted him, that he wanted to have sex with him and once again, Clint had just kissed him and smiled. They had kissed for a very long time on the couch before they both removed their shirts. Tony had seen Clint without his shirt before but he had never touched him like today, he had explored his body and Clint had touched his chest, had carefully circled the ARC-reactor with his finger till he was relaxed. 

They went to the bedroom and got naked and then, once again, Clint had taken his time, had slowly massaged his back, had stroked his chest and his arms and his stomach, had kissed him a lot and Tony had felt his cock harden. He wanted Clint, wanted to feel him, wanted him to take him and he had told him. 

Clint had nodded and kissed him and then, again very carefully, he had worked his hands down, had touched his cock and when Tony felt comfortable enough he had touched his ass. Slowly, oh so slowly and gently he had worked him open and Tony had moaned. It had felt so good, so, so good. He had started with one finger and when he had three fingers in him Tony had locked his eyes with Clint's and had nodded. Clint had removed his fingers, had put on a condom and lubed himself before he breached him.

And then... then he had his flashback. 

“Clint, I...” he tried to explain but the other man just shook his head.

“No, Tony. I understand. And it's okay,” he only said and held him as close as Tony could stand it and when he felt a tear run over his face Clint simply kissed it away. 

Clint just held him for a long time and then Tony turned around to face him but Clint didn't move his hands away, he just caressed his face and kissed him.

“I'm there for you, Tony. I'm always there for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
